


Rigorous Analysis

by Tish



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Partially Clothed Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Scientific Curiosity as Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Lore was designed to be curious about everything.
Relationships: Lore/Noonian Soong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Rigorous Analysis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saturni_stellis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/gifts).



“Why did you fall?” Lore's question came out of the blue as he and Noonian Soong sat together in the gardens, just watching the sun chase the two moons towards the horizon. “From the tree,” Lore prompted as Soong looked vaguely confused.

Soong winced as he recalled the phantom of pain in his leg. “Oh that. You startled me,” he replied with a mild chuckle.

“Did I?” Something inside Lore's neurons fired and fizzed excitedly as he recalled Soong's ridiculous vocal expression as he fell out the tree earlier that week.

Soong's expression was a little chagrined. “Yeah, I guess I must have forgotten I'd left you on. I wasn't expecting anyone.”

“Logic would suggest that hearing someone when we're the only beings here would indicate that the sound came from me,” Lore said, a teasing note creeping into his voice.

“A simple _hello_ would have got my attention better than whatever bird you were imitating! My ears are still ringing from that screech,” Soong broke off to laugh, shaking his head.

“You almost screeched when you hit the ground. What animal were you imitating?” Lore asked, a smile dancing over his lips as he stared at Soong.

“That was the sound of a man who almost broke a leg, Lore.” Soong said.

“A break can be repaired, correct? Or install a new leg.”

“Repaired, as in healed, of course. Getting a whole new leg is a little trickier,” Soong replied with a smile. “There's muscles and bone and arteries and skin, all the kit and caboodle.”

“Show me.” Lore's request was blunt enough for Soong to stop and pause as he sipped his drink.

“Show you my leg?” Soong asked.

“Yes. I want to know how to reconstruct a body if it ever became deconstructed.” There was a flash of something new in Lore's eyes, that Soong was oblivious to, preoccupied by examining his own legs.

“Lore, you know anatomy, there's a whole database installed inside your neural net,” Soong pointed out.

“Theoretical science can't completely replace applied science,” Lore countered.

“Of course, they complement each other,” Soong agreed.

“Then we're agreed. Show me your legs.”

“Both legs now?” Soong had started to roll up a loose fitting trouser leg, but paused.

“I need a comparison. Injured versus uninjured. The more data points, the more rigorous the analysis, true?” Lore asked.

“Excellent point, you're good, son.” Soong said as he pulled the fabric down his legs.

“There's discolouration in the skin. Why?” Lore asked, reaching out to touch.

Soong's tone was unconcerned. “Ah, that's a bruise. I could give it a once-over with the medi-gadget, heal it, but it'll heal by itself soon enough.”

By now, Lore was tracing a finger around the bruise on Soong's thigh, barely touching the skin. “Life is a strange state of being. Cut a hole in the flesh, and blood will pour out. Too much blood gushing out and one could die.” Lore continued his journey over Soong's thigh. “There's hair, some places grow thick and lush, other places just a dusting.”

“Evolutionary throwback, we don't really need body hair to keep warm any more,” Soong mused.

“Yet you gave me the same hair over my body,” Lore moved his hand over Soong's crotch. “Even between the legs.”

“I wanted to make you as human as possible, Lore,” Soong replied softly.

“So you also gave me a penis,” Lore stated as he casually grasped Soong's cock.

Soong wheezed a little, leaning back.

“Did I break it?” Lore asked, voice expressionless, but eyes shining.

“No, it feels good when, well, you know. I uploaded plenty of sexuality files for you,” Soong gasped his way through his reply.

“As I said before, theory is nothing without experimental research,” Lore replied as he pulled away Soong's underwear to reveal his cock, twitching from the stimulation.

Soong's mind was beginning to spin as Lore stroked along his cock with a steady, strong pace. “I'm not entirely sure of this line of research. But, you're pretty darn good at it, son.”

“I learned everything in all topics at the knees of a master, of course,” that teasing tone slithered into Lore's tone again as he stared at the reactions Soong's cock was making.

Soong's arms slid out from supporting him and he moaned as he lay back on the lush grass. Lore adjusted his rhythm, slowing down just enough to make Soong start breathing harder, making barely audible pleading sounds. Lore regarded him silently for a moment, then stopped jerking his creator's cock, eyes narrowing as Soong hissed in frustration. Just as Soong began to move to sit up, Lore firmly pushed him back down and scrambled over to sit in his lap, pinning his shoulders down.

“Lore?” An almost totally overwhelmed Soong asked with a strangled cry, feeling the weight of the android bear down on him.

Lore's only response was to grin evilly and start to grind away, slowly and deliberately. “That feels extraordinary, I can feel your _cock_ responding as it slides across my perineum. Feel that, _Father_.”

Soong's hand was pulled over to feel Lore's prick as it grew erect, pulsing and vibrating with a smooth, undeniable power. Soong felt his heart leap into his mouth as he started to grope along it, amazed at how it responded, and equally astounded by his own reaction.

A small part of his mind wanted to protest, to cry out. _“You're my son, this is surely wrong!”_ But he didn't, he remained silent, save for his wordless moans, full of primal arousal. He let his head fall back into the long, cool grass and felt his heart pound as Lore rode him hard, squeezing his powerful thighs together as he rocked on top of him.

Even when Soong came with a guttural groan, Lore didn't stop, instead he pulled up Soong's thighs and re-positioned them both. Soong found himself with a leg propped over Lore's shoulder, wincing with both pleasure and pain as Lore drove his cock up and down along his crotch, the friction beginning to sting. Throat dry, Soong didn't -- couldn't -- protest, and he didn't want to protest or fight against this. The chirping and buzzing of the woodland creatures filled his ears as Lore worked him over, tireless and wild-eyed.

“It feels good, doesn't it? Even when it hurts, even when you know I could damage your body. I could fuck you if I wished to, and you wouldn't say a word against it, would you?” Lore pushed a hand under Soong's voluminous shirt, feeling up his chest, feeling the thundering heartbeat. “You'd beg for more, even if it made your heart go into spasm and stop. You'd be happy to die as pleasure floods your body. Knowing that I'm your perfect creation.” Lore's voice had dropped to a whisper, deep and full of desire as he thrusted a final time, ejaculating hydraulic fluid between his father's legs.

"A simple _hello_ would have sufficed," Soong replied through heaving breaths, utterly wrecked, and thoroughly confused about his lack of shame, as Lore got up and casually walked away to return to the dwelling, leaving a strange silence to linger amongst the now quiet bird life.


End file.
